


Two Old Ninjas Cuddling

by birdwhythis



Series: Mortal Kombat Drabbles [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, au where they get along, partly based on a rp i did with my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdwhythis/pseuds/birdwhythis
Summary: In an au where Bi-Han becomes human again and settles his differences with Scorpion, at least enough for a relationship. Fluff happens
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Noob Saibot | Bi-Han, bihanzo
Series: Mortal Kombat Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Two Old Ninjas Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starscream7799 (AgentSmudge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSmudge/gifts).



> This is very canon divergent and basically just based on a rp I did with my girlfriend, because it is typical for us to ship our favourite characters from different fandoms. So, I wrote this for her, a little bit of Bihanzo. Someday, I will be better at titles but not today.

Bi-Han walked out of the shower that was connected to Hanzo’s room, drying his hair with a small towel. He sported only a pair of sweatpants, feeling comfortable within his own skin at this current moment. His ice-blue eyes automatically sought out to the pyromancer.

That said pyromancer was seated at the couch, reading a book. Bi-Han felt satisfied when he noticed Hanzo’s eyes kept looking up from the book and eyeing the cyromancer’s body between shifting back to the book.

Bi-Han thought about teasing Hanzo for staring at him, but he had something else in mind. He waltzed over to the couch, aware of Hanzo’s eyes on him. He flopped onto the couch, bumping right into Hanzo’s shoulder and pressing his back against it. “You’re in the way.”

“Of what? I was here first.”

“Well, I want to lie here now.”

Bi-Han was not a fan of heat, he would be the first one to admit that. However, that said, there was almost a comforting heat feeling about Hanzo. It was the kind that Bi-Han would be willing to wrap himself in like a blanket, not that he would ever admit that. Especially to Hanzo.

Hanzo was not fazed by this, “You realize that if you wanted to cuddle, you could simply ask?”

“Ridiculous that you think that I would want to cuddle with you,” Bi-Han scoffed, pushing against Hanzo once more. He dipped his head back, so his hair brushed along the top of ninja’s shoulder. He wasn’t being subtle. He knew that.

“Could have fooled me,” Hanzo said with a small snort. Before Bi-Han could have figured what the Shirai-Ryu ninja was up to, Hanzo was shifting around behind the Lin Kuei warrior. Bi-Han leaned forward in order not to get kicked. 

Finally, he felt Hanzo’s legs wrapped around him, his thighs pressed against Bi-Han’s. He felt Hanzo’s hands slide around his torso and he was pulled close, close enough that he could feel Hanzo’s breath on him.

He sucked in his breath. Bi-Han acutely was aware of his heart beating against his chest. It was only with Scorpion that he was ever had this kind of intimacy. It always caught him off guard when he receives it from the former spectre.

Hanzo pressed his face into the crook of the cyromancer’s neck, his warm breath tickled his skin and made his toes curl. He felt Hanzo’s hands stroked along his torso, gently brushing against each curve of muscle. 

Bi-Han closed his eyes and enjoyed every touch.

“You didn’t even try to resist,” Hanzo murmured, his lips pressing against Bi-Han’s skin.

Bi-Han reached his hand over, freezing the elastic band that held Hanzo’s hair in a bun in order to snap it. This was so he could brush his hand through the softness of Hanzo’s hair, curling his fingers into it. “Oh, shush, I can get up anytime, you’re just convincing me to stay here.”

Hanzo let out a laugh, lifting his head up from Bi-Han’s neck.

“You’re convincing me less now.”

“Don’t be impatient,” Hanzo told him, pressing a kiss against Bi-Han’s cheek. His hands travelled from his midsection and over to Bi-Han’s shoulders where Hanzo massaged them.

Bi-Han loved how gentle and warm Hanzo’s hands were against his cold skin. A part of him always felt surprised how gentle he was. How Hanzo was constantly gentle and soft around him. Instead of the raging undead fire demon that killed him so many years ago.

“Your skin is always so cold.”

“I am a cyromancer, what do you expect from me?” Bi-Han rolled his shoulders and sighed happily, “You’re a pyromancer, I don’t complain about how sweaty you are.”

“I was not complaining, Bi-Han,” Hanzo gave a huff, allowing his hands to explore the muscles along the cyromancer’s back. “It’s refreshing.”

“Like an ice-cold drink,” Bi-Han tilted his head up, studying Hanzo’s face which was confused for a briefest second before he realized that the cyromancer was teasing.

“I rather have you than a cold drink,” Hanzo assured him with a slight smirk.

Bi-Han unwillingly felt his cheeks blush at the comment, tilting his head away from Hanzo before the former spectre could spot it.

Hanzo already did and chuckled.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I am not…you are breathtaking.” Hanzo took the opportunity to press his cheek against Bi-Han’s only briefly before continuing to massage Bi-Han’s shoulders and back. He asked, “Still having muscle pains?”

“Off and on,” Bi-Han admitted. One of the things that unfortunately came with being human was feeling pains he couldn’t as a wraith. “Do you still feel pains from when-.”

“It’s been years but sometimes I can still feel the spot where I was stabbed by Quan Chi,” Hanzo explained, his fingers paused at Bi-Han’s skin. “I am sorry that a lot of your pain-.”

“You can shut up right now,” Bi-Han immediately shushed him. He was aware of Hanzo’s guilt, it could not change anything that has happened, and right now he was trying to enjoy getting a massage for the first time ever. “I know…” He paused before saying, “Besides, the massage feels nice. I am sure it will help…that was a hint to keep going.”

Surely enough, Hanzo continued with massaging.

Bi-Han allowed it until he was tired of it. He twisted slightly so his legs draped over one of Hanzo’s legs. It was so he could properly curl against a slightly smaller man. He wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s neck. “I’ll give you a massage one day too.”

“Just don’t freeze me in the process.”

“I’ll think about it, and perhaps you were a little right. About the cuddling.” Bi-Han said, he meant it to sound cocky and ignorant, but it sounded almost sheepish and it did not help that he felt himself blush. “It is quite nice…I’m still getting used to it.”

“As am I, do not worry Bi-Han.” Hanzo rested his own head in the crook of Bi-Han’s neck and slinging an arm lazily over Bi-Han’s midsection. “And I also know that you show it in different ways.”

Bi-Han gave a small smile before leaning forward to press a kiss against Hanzo’s cheek, “Lift up your head so I can properly kiss you.”

Hanzo nodded and obeyed.

The cyromancer kissed Hanzo deeply, closing his eyes. After, so much time, he felt at bliss. 


End file.
